How maximum ride became, Maximum Ride
by r4chaelruth
Summary: My version of how the flock got wings, met each other, and hepled saved the world while trying to have a somewhat normal life.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, this is my new story. My other one, well lets just say it wasnt very good. This story is about how The flock met and got there wings. Hopefully no one will be mad with the changes. Ages: max-14, Fang-14, Iggy-14, Gazzy/Owen-13, Nudge-11, Angel-7. The gasmans real name was owen, but people started calling him the gasman so it stuck :]. Also this chapter is in Charlottes pov, max's best friend. Most of the begining will be mostly at the school, but it will also be how they foundd the flock and "stopped" the school.**

**Anyway..i hope you like!!!-luv ya, enjoy :] 3**

**P.s. also max isnt very tough at first, but after a while, she becomes the real max everyone knows and loves. :D**

* * *

CHAPTER 1: NCIS part 1

It was my first day home alone. Well actually I could see the neighbor looking at me through binoculars, my mom must have paid him.

The girls were sleeping over for the entire week! It was going to be sooo fun!

They were coming over in an hour so I was cleaning everything up so when the week was over I wouldn't have twice as much to clean up.

"Where hereee!!!" I heard someone sing from the front door.

"Come on in guys!" I say and run over to the door.

I didn't realize how long a week really was until I saw their bags.

They each had about 3 medium bags. Plus 1 or 2 small ones.

"Whoa, uh, how much clothes did you bring," I laughed.

"Its not just clothes," maddie winked.

I get the hint and they come inside.

Now we were all on the couch watching The Proposal. Well Angela was on the floor from laughing, so most of us were on the couch.

"OMG! RYAN RENOLDS JUST TOOK HIS SHIRT OFF!" Maddie squealed and now we were all on the floor.

After the movie was finally over, but the laughter wasn't we decided to go to bed.

I know what you're thinking; they're going to bed already?! What nerds! But it was actually 3 in the morning. Got you there didn't I.

"I pooted," Max giggled.

"Shut up!" Zoë yelled.

"Ya you'll wake up the monster," I joked!

"MONSTER!" they all gulped.

"Yep, he only eats girls who don't go to sleep," I said.

I soon heard snoring.

I laughed and went to sleep before the monster could eat me.

When I woke up the next morning I had a feeling. No it was not that feeling that you get

When you know you love someone. I had a feeling that a breakfast substance was running low. Everyone was still asleep so I quietly snuck down stairs.

I was right; we only had about a teaspoon of milk. I needed to get more.

I went back upstairs to find everybody awake.

"Who wants to come with me to honey farms to get some more milk?" I asked.

"I do!" they all said and we all got out shoes on.

It's not that far so we walked. It was only 9 in the morning so there weren't much people there.

I was looking through all the choices of milk, trying to find the good kind.

After I finally found the 2nd best kind I walked over to where Zoe was.

Until I heard a gunshot.

I dropped to the floor and probably peed myself.

I looked around frantically trying to find my friends; they were all in hearing distance.

We all crawled closer together.

"There's someone here," max stuttered.

We all knew that, but it was still shocking.

"Come on out general, we know you're here," someone said.

General?! We!?

We all huddled closer together trying to fit behind the small counter.

"Our guns are loaded, "someone said again.

We could hear the footsteps getting closer.

And closer.

And closer.

So close that I could hear someone breathing.

"Hey boss, I found him," someone else smirked.

Where are the freaking police!?

We heard him walk away but none of us relaxed.

Then a closet door creaked open and we heard a gasp.

"Your time is up…forever," the guy said and pulled the trigger on his gun.

You have no idea how loud it is!!! I had to practically bite my lip off to keep from screaming.

But someone else did. The one that died.

Max peeked her head around the counter and nodded.

I guess the coast was clear because Angela looked like she was going to kill anyone she saw wearing black.

We all crawled out as silent as we could.

Until my cell phone fell from my pocket.

Both their heads turned in our direction.

Crap.

"Get them!" one yelled.

We all started running around all in different directions so they would get confused. Then we started hearing sirens and they imediditly ran off.

I looked around then noticed something.

Max was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2 part 1: NCIS

It took me a while to process it. And when I did I wasn't very happy.

"Guys, they got Max!" I cried

They all looked at me with shocked expressions.

So as you may have guessed we started to cry and hug. Totally normal for us.

So of course something else had to happen.

Suddenly the door burst open and police came running in with guns.

When they saw us they lowered their guns but keep that serious I'm-on-the-job cop look.

Until they saw the body and completely forget about us. Jerks.

"Tony Dinozzo coming through, "a middle aged guy says as he walks in.

Then he finally saw us crying in the corner of the room.

"Boss you might wanna see this," he says, still looking at us.

Then another man comes in and he's wearing the same jacket as the other guy. They both say NCIS on the back. I wonder what it means.

Then a petite woman came in, with of course the same jacket.

This was all too much, the murder, Max, OMG! Max!

I was just gonna run up to one of them, when the older one waved us forward.

"What are you doing here," he asked.

"We were buying all milk, all 5 of us, when some guys started to shoot, so we hid and then they killed that man and took max!" I collapsed in sobs, as did my friends.

"They took your friend?"The woman asked.

"Ya…I don't know how, max is like a Ninja," I laughed but cried at the same time.

"Miguee, Ziva, search the area, Tony, take the girl's home," the older one instructed. He wasn't that old, he was just, you know, older than the others.

"Come one ladies, nothing to be afraid of, "tony, (I think) said.

"No tony, they should be, their friend got taken for a reason.

*freezes and goes to a black and white picture on duckies face*

"duckie, how do you know that?" gibbs asked.

(none of them no its gibbs, but I cant keep writing the old man)

"its right on the wall gethrow, clear as day,"duckie said no staring at the body.

I can't believe someone would name there kid duckie, that's just cruel.

We all looked over at the wall. There was a note.

_Time to test my new expirement. I will be back for more. Love, you'll never catch me you boozos._

What a letter.

Then I noticed a picture of angel wings on the bottom. Strange.

"Tony, go get Miguee and Ziva, girls come with me," gibbs ordered.

We all followed him, its not like we had anything better to do anyway.

I probably wouldn't have gotten the car, but he gave off this ill-kee-you-safe-vibe.

"Uh, if you don't mind me asking, what's your name?"Maddie asked.

"You can call me Gibbs," he said.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 5 PART 3: Max  
Max's POV  
"Oh, uh ow!" I whined.  
I opened my eyes in a flash. Something wasn't right. Ever since I got taken from my parents when I was little, I'm always on my guard. (Doesn't have wings yet).  
I started to panic, breathing hard, sweating, comforting thoughts, and the whole shabam.  
"No one will hear you," someone said.  
"whoos thereee," I asked.  
Then 5 people stepped out from the shadows.  
There was a tall guy with strawberry blonde hair and a pale face, another tall guy with short black hair, and bangs that just let you see his dark, mysterious eyes. There was also a tall girl with dark skin and hair. The last two looked very familiar….  
OMFG! IT WAS ANGEL AND OWEN/GASMAN!  
"Angel! Owen! Oh my god!" I yelled  
"Wait? You know them?" the pale one said.  
"Yeah, angels my sister and Owen"  
"You mean the gasman," the gasman said.  
"Yeah, and the gasman's my friends brother," I explained.  
"Max! Come meet the others," angel said dragging me over.  
I followed her and ended up sitting next to the hot one in black.  
Now we were all sitting in a circle.  
"Ok, let's get this show on the road," the gasman said.  
"Ill go first," the tall girl said.  
"I'm nudge, I love to shop and do girly things, and puppies! There the best! Oh and TV, and being alive," nudge said in one breath.  
"I take it you like to talk a lot," I said and everyone laughed  
"Ok, so I'm iggy and I'm blind," he said.  
"I never would have guessed," I muttered.  
"Ya," I heard iggy whisper.  
There was only one person left and we all turned to him.  
"I'm fang," is all he said.  
That's such a sexy name. Not kidding.  
"I'm max," I said.  
Welll max, welcome to the fun train," iggy smirked


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 5: part 4. Max

Thankfully there was reception.

So when I checked the time on my phone, I was surprised.

"Uh guys, its 10 at night," I said.

Usually I wouldn't be this comfortable with people I barely know, but they were different.

I could feel it.

They all looked at me like, and your point is?

"Fine, you all can be cranky when you're sentenced to death," I said.

So as I was trying to sleep, I was also thinking.

It wasn't that scary.

For now anyway.

So back to the not scary thing.

Ok, we've been driving for hours with not one interruption.

But there was two things that were really bothering me.

1. That angel was here and..

2. What maddie would do when she found out about the gasman.

Thankfully everyone else was far away on the other side.

I could actually think without being interrupted.

I gently closed my eyes.

But all I could do was rest. And cry.

No, it's not scary.

It's sad.

Who would do this to a couple of kids!?

What would are families do?!

What would happen to us.

Suddenly someone was shaking me.

"Whey.."I muttered.

"She's fine," someone said.

I sat up realizing I must have fallen asleep.

"What's wrong?" I asked fang.

"You were crying. A lot," he said.

"Oh, uh sorry," I blushed.

"What made you cry?' he asked subtly.

"All this is just getting to me," I explained.

"I know how you feel," fang whispered.

"Do you really?!" I said getting mad now.

"Yes, I do," he said seriously holding my shoulders.

"Ok, I believe you," I said calmly.

He took his hand off my shoulders and went back to everyone else.

"Come on max, were playing a game," angel said happily.

I came over and sat next to angel.

"Were playing go fish," nudge informed me.

"Uh, ok," I said and grabbed some cards.

We played for awhile, laughing whenever someone looked at iggys cards without him knowing, or when the gasman let one loose.

I need to get out of here.

"Ok, who wants out," I asked.

"But I'm about to kick fangs butt!" gazzy smirked.

"I mean, who wants to go home," I sighed.

"Sorry fang, I'm gonna have to kick your butt someone other time," gazzy said and stood up.

"Yeah, it smells in here," nudge said also standing up.

"We just have to open the door," I smiled.

"Like that will be easy," iggy snorted.

"How do you now, you can't even see the door!" gazzy chuckled.

"I just know," he beamed.

"We can use this," fang said holding a giant stick.

"Whoa momma," heard nudge whisper.

"Uh yeah, good thinking," I said taking the stick from him.

But since I'm a sissy, I practically fell to the ground, thankfully I didn't; all thanks to macho fang over here.

"Let's just bang it against the door," I directed.

"Wont the here us?" fang asked.

"If they do they'll come and open the door," I said in a duh voice.

And just as we were about to go head first into the door….

The truck stopped.


	5. Chapter 5

**hey everyone! haha sorry i havent been uh adding chapters lately...but i have like 4 more chapters written and i think they are all getting better so i will be uploading them soon. Please review!![: 3**

* * *

Chapter 5.

I brought Angel closer to me.

We could be anywhere by now.

"Ok guys," I said taking control," Just stay calm."

Everyone nodded with various levels of enthusiasm.

Suddenly someone knocked on one of the sides.

"You alive in there?" someone yelled.

Thankfully no one said a word.

After a couple of minutes the door finally opened.

"Come on sweeties, out you go," a woman said.

We walked out with confused expressions.

I mean, she was nice. When you get taken you would expect everyone to be mean and nasty, but she was the opposite.

She saw my face and leaned in.

"I'm not one of them," she whispered.

I didn't say anything but knew I could trust her.

Once everyone was out they tied our hands behind our backs.

I'm not even gonna tell you how scared I am.

And it's not even for me.

It's for the rest of them.

Fang, iggy, nudge the gasman and especially angel.

Ok, I'll confess, I'm scared for me too.

Just not as much.

All of us were now as close together as possible, and not just because the guards were more than just chubby.

You may be thinking why were so comfortable around each other. The answer is, is that sometimes you just are. Sometimes you feel like you know them more than you really do. I guess you have to get kidnapped to know what I mean.

Anyway.

By now we could barely see where we were going. I wouldn't be surprised if we were in the Amazon.

"Max, I'm scared," angel whispered.

"Don't be honey, we'll be ok," I whispered back, hoping there was hope in my voice.

She just went back to looking at the ground.

I looked at fang and he gave me a little smile.

Like he knew he was going to be ok.

So by now we had reached a building.

The sign said…

The School.

If we were here for learning purposes, then I'm soo outta here.

The nice lady had a disgusted/mortified expression on her face.

Uh Oh.

School can be pretty bad, but not bad enough to make you look like she does now.

If my hand weren't tied behind my back I would have used my mad skill to kick all these people into next week.

Maybe I should have taken those karate classes.

"You will do as we say and nothing else," a scary guy with a tattoo said.

We all nodded.

"follow me," he said and opened the door.

We all followed him in.

It's not like we had anything better to do.

I felt like I was in science teacher's heaven.

We passed tons of clear windows with science stuff.

But the thing there was most of was kids.

They were in the hospital clothes and scared faces.

Then they stopped at another door.

And shoved us all in.

"Is everyone ok?" I asked.

"I've been better," iggy said.

"Jerks!" the gasman yelled.

I looked around the room.

There were no windows, 1 table and chair and a couple bottles of water.

"Livin in luxury," fang smirked.

I knocked on all the walls to see if there was like a secret room or something.

No luck.

"Wow, getting kidnapped is boring," nudge yawned.

"Yeah, they should have at least given us something to play with," angel said.

"I should have brought my bomb," iggy pouted.

Suddenly the Gasman sprang up.

"Who just said the "B" word," he asked.

"Uh do you mean bomb," I asked.

"Yeah, that," he said happily.

"Please tell me you don't have a bomb," fang spoke.

"Oh man, I-"gazzy started but got interrupted by the door opening.

"It is time to begin."


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, sorry some of the chapter numbers are messed up, but this chapter is chapter 6, lol enjoy[:**

* * *

CHAPTER 6.

"Come, follow me. Now," a robot type thing said.

We all got up, taking out time just to see if it would crack and followed it out the door.

We walked down a hallway until we reached another black door.

"Go in and wait for instructions," it said.

This time we ran in, it was starting to freak us out.

It was pitch black.

"Where are we?" iggy asked.

"iggy, its pitch black, you're missing nuthin," nudge said.

"Oh, ok," he said relieved.

*crickets chirping*.

"Soooo, now what," fang muttered.

"Let's try to find each other first," I suggested.

"Ok!" everyone said.

"Oww!"

"Someone stepped on my toe!"

"That's my butt idiot."

"I found a wall."

"Eww! Someone bit me!"

"I. Think. I. Touched. A. Bug."

"This isn't working," I sighed as the lights came on.

"Whoa," the gasman said.

The room was full of like hospital clothes.

"I'm gonna try one on," angel said practically skipping over to the rack.

"Don't touch that," a lady said walking into the room with a clipboard.

Angel quickly took her hand back and ran to me.

"Time to get settled," she said finally looking at us.

"Well, you better be thinking twice if we have to where those," nudge blurted.

"Sorry sweetie, but you given is what you get," she pinched nudges cheeks.

"Ok let's start off with the girls," she added.

"Maximum ride, Angel ride and Nudge Warren," she said.

"How-"I started.

"Go change," she said, shoving clothes in our faces.

"Where do we change?" nudge asked.

She pointed at a door as she started talking with the boys.

I don't know what's going on and I don't like it one bit.

Especially this outfit.

It was a dress, one color, and short enough that we had to wear shorts.

The only good thing was that the shorts reminded me of the time I had to borrow a pair of Charlottes shorts and she gave me a pair of these dance shorts, like the ones I'm wearing and there really comfy.

Otherwise it was a complete drag.

The changing room was like the ones in the mall so I waited for Nudge and Angel before leaving.

I shouldn't have waited.

"OMG! Max! You should wear dresses more often!" Nudge exclaimed.

"Uh thanks, you too," I muttered.

Then Angel came skipping out from her uh stall.

"Where did you get those ribbons?" I asked.

"Never mind, I don't think I wanna know," I added and Angel nodded.

"Girls!! You can come out!" the lady bellowed.

I walked out first, feeling surprisingly confident.

"Ok once the boys are done, we'll get back on track," she said.

"But there are no tracks…." Nudge commented.

"That's not what she meant," iggy said as the boys came out.

They are soo lucky.

The guys got to wear those baggy basketball shorts and a guy-ish tank top.

It was actually funny, it was 3 against 3.

"Ok, now we can begin," she said so sinisterly it made me shudder.

It was obvious we weren't here for school purpose.

"Follow me," she ordered already half way out.

We all followed and I and Fang ended up next to each other.

"Nice dress," he smirked.

"Nice muscles," I said.

"Touché," he muttered.

Not even a little joke could cheer us up so we walked in silence for the rest of the way.

When we reached another big black door the big scary guy with a tattoo spoke.

"Now all cell phones will be handed over," he demanded.

Fang, Iggy, The Gasman and even Nudge handed over their phones.

But not me.

Then out of nowhere someone was standing behind me.

Make that right behind me.

"Hand over your cell phone honey, we know you have one." He whispered in my ear.

"Maybe my mom won't let me," I muttered trying to walk away but he held me in place.

"And maybe your mom would," he said.

I decided not to put up a fight.

"Fine, you win," I sighed handing over my phone.

"That's my girl," he smiled kissing my cheek.

I looked at him as he walked away, wiping his saliva off my skin.

He looked about 15 and was pretty good looking.

Too bad he's a jerk.

"Go in, and wait," the tattoo guy said a pushed us in.

I didn't believe my eyes.

There were rows and layers of cages.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

They were like monkey cages.

"You have got to be kidding me!" The gasman laughed.

"Nope, and if you don't get in there I'm going to kill you myself," She smirked.

We were all in there after that. And the door was being closed behind us.

"Come on guys, we have to keep going," I stuttered.

No one said a word but we started to walk.

And every step was agonizing.

There where (probably) innocent kids, or what looked like kids, in those cages.

But they didn't look like kids, they had fish scales, or a tail. It was horrible.

Angel started to cry.

I brought her close and hugged her.

"I want to go home!" she sobbed.

"We all do honey, "I said.

"Why can't we leave!?" She cried.

"Because the bad people won't let us," I explained.

"Speaking of bad people…." Fang muttered.

We all straightened our backs, like we had to obey.

"Welcome pheasants! To the school!" a man with glasses smiled.

"Thanks for welcoming us so warmly," I spat.

"Feisty. I think the erasers will like you," he said.

"Like the end of a pencil?" iggy asked.

"As far as you know," he muttered.

"And when my assiant arrives we can begin, He added.

"I'm here general," the guy who took my cell phone said.

"Ah mike, meet the new experiments," the man motioned to us.

I didn't want to ask what he meant by experiments.

"We meet earlier today," he winked at me.

"Great! Let's get started," he smirked.

Suddenly there were belts put around our waists.

"Here's how they work," Mike said.

Then he took angel by her hair and held her so that her feet where 2 feet off the ground.

"PUT HER DOWN!!" I screamed and started to run but the belt around my waist shocked me so hard my hair stood up and I fell to the ground.

"Anyone else wants to demonstrate?" he asked but of course go no answer.

He put angel down and she ran to me, trying to help me up.

"Angel. Don't worry about me," I whispered to her.

"But max, they hurt you," she said starting to cry.

"Its ok sweetie, go back to the others," I said finally getting up.

"Ok. Now let's get back to the tour," the general spoke.

"Max," Nudge nudged me," Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," I lied.

She nodded.

"Now we will put you in separate cages," mike said happily.

"Uh, I think cages are for dogs," Fang spoke.

"Who knows loser, maybe you will be a dog," mike growled.

"Now now, don't make them too scared their first day!" the general exclaimed. But I could tell it was fake.

DING!

"Your cages are ready,"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7

"Little ones first," mike ordered.

"Over my dead body," I growled, stepping in front of Angel.

"Fine, since you're willing," he said.

"Its not like you'll be in their long," he added in such a low whisper I could barely hear him.

I got in the cage and shuddered.

The floor was all metal so it was freezing and most of my legs were exposed.

Plus it was not very high. Probably about 4 feet. So I had to crouch.

Fang ended up on my right side, Angel on my left, Iggy was below me, Nudge was above me, and the gasman was behind me.

At least we where close together.

After we were all in our cages Mike and the general left. Leaving us with a gronala bar and a dog bowl with water each.

"This is…different," Iggy said.

"Yeah, I don't think this is illegal," Nudge agreed.

"Half the stuff people do isn't legal," fang pointed out.

"Yeah, but this is like totally cruel," Nudge said.

"If I had a bomb, we could probably get out of here," Gazzy sighed.

"I wish total was here," angel sniffed.

"Who's total?" I asked.

"The dog I keep under my bed," angel explained.

"Is it a real dog?" I asked, trying to remain calm.

"Yeah, I found him on the street!" Angel cried.

"Oh brother," I breathed.

"Wow," Nudge whispered.

Suddenly the lights went out.

"I guess it's time for bed," I yawned.

The next morning I woke up to find wolf people standing outside my cage.

Of course I screamed like a little girl.

Soon enough everyone was awake

"Max, what's wrong?" Fang asked rubbing his eyes.

"Take a look for yourself," I mouthed.

He opened his eyes and they expanded to the size of really big marbles.

"Don't worry max, it's me, Mike," the werewolf thing smiled showing his sharp fangs.

"Oh, you look a lot better," I smirked.

"You won't after I'm doing with you," he growled.

"Ill never look as ugly as you!" I exclaimed.

Then he took out a key, unlocked my cage and dragged me out.

"Max!" everyone yelled.

Then he took out a foot long needle, and I almost fainted at the sight of it.

I think gazzy did.

"Please don't stick that in me," I pleaded.

"We'll see max, it all depends on how well you follow orders."

They took me to a room.

A room where there was a bed with straps, lots of needles, hurtful machines and cameras to watch it all.

The only good thing was that the needle didn't touch my skin.

"Sit on the bed," Mike demanded.

After awhile a man walked in.

"Jeb?" I said in amazement.

I was adopted and he was the one who worked at the adoption place.

I trusted him.

"Hello again Maximum," he said in a monotone.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, tears clouding my vision.

"This is where I work," he explained.

"You want to work here?! This place is HORRIBLE!" I screamed.

I started to get up, to punch his face, but Mike and his friend over there had to come and hold me back.

"Strap her up boys, I'll be back in a minute," he demanded and left.

I kicked and screamed but nothing worked.

They laid me down on the bed and ripped my dress off revealing my skimpy black tank top, electrifying thingy and shorts.

At that part I started to cry. I'm not much of a crier, but I noticed that on a TV in the corner in the room, I could see Fang, Iggy, Nudge, gazzy and angel, watching me, with tears in their eyes.

"STOP IT!" I screamed.

They didn't stop.

They took off the waist band, and underneath it my skin was burnt.

I was in so much pain but they didn't stop there.

They put a strap over my chest and legs, making it so I couldn't move almost at all.

And whenever I did move, the fabric from the straps made my skin start to come off, and start to bleed.

And I saw from the TV that Fang was gone.


	9. Chapter 9

**okk..so the other chapter 9 was part of the story but it was not in the right order....and im sooo sorry bout that. it wont happen again(:**

Chapter 9

Finally they left.

They left me to hurt in silence.

I couldn't believe what was happening.

I now knew they were going to do horrible things to us. And I couldn't live with that.

Then the door opened and in came fang and the wolf people.

"Fang!" I croaked.

"Max!" he exclaimed running towards me but the erasers held him back.

"Don't let them hurt you," I said.

He didn't say anything.

The next part was hurtful to watch.

They strapped him to the bed also and ripped off his shirt, revealing his bare chest and that waist band that hasn't, thankfully, been used.

I tried to get them to stop but none of them would listen. Until he was fully strapped down.

"I'll be back," Mike smirked and left.

"I'm so sorry," I said.

"Don't worry about it, were going to get out of here," he said, staring at the ceiling.

"What about the others?" I asked.

"There's nothing we can do," Fang muttered, realizing that it was true.

"There has to be something," I whispered.

"No max, there isn't, we have to wait till after this," fang winced.

"What is it," I asked.

"Nothing," he relaxed.

Then, way too soon, the door opened again.

"Miss me?" Mike smirked.

"So much so," Fang said sarcastically.

"There's no time for games," he growled as more wolf people came in the room.

And they all pulled out needles of some sort.

I gulped.

"Can you at least shut off the TV?" I pleaded.

He groaned but shut it off.

5 came over to me, and 5 went over to fang.

"This will only hurt a lot," One smiled.

"Good, I'd rather die than look at you," I said through gritted teeth.

"That's it!" Mike yelled.

The 1st needle had entered my body.

And it hurt like hell.

I felt like I was getting bitten by rabid sharks, on the sun.

I screamed, trying to break the straps that where holding me down.

My body was making the bed move from side to side as I struggled to stay still.

And the shots kept coming.

I could just hear fangs screams over my own.

Even after they left I was still lying there. Slowly drifting into unconsciousness


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Max, Max, wake up."

I heard someone speak to me but I couldn't open my eyes.

Not yet anyway.

I tried to move my finger to tell them that I could hear them, but I'm not sure it worked.

"Max, wake up. Please."

This time I forced myself to open my eyes.

It was Fang.

And he wasn't strapped down.

"Get me out of here," was the first thing I said.

He quickly undid the straps.

"Oh thank god!" I exclaimed, finally able to move.

"They took the others," Fang said.

"They didn't," I whispered.

I tried to get off the bed but I couldn't walk straight.

At least the pain was almost gone.

"Come on, we have to go," Fang muttered.

I followed him outside clumsily.

For some reason he was completely fine.

"Where are we going," I asked.

"On a mission," he replied taking my hand.

We walked down about a million hallways, trying to not be seen.

"I think the wolf people took them down here," Fang whispered and I nodded.

We had reached a black door. It was big, cold and scary.

Probably the place.

Fang silently and gently opened the door.

And we went it.

Inside where kids…that where dead, and dead animals and trash.

It was horrible that even thinking of getting out of this alive still couldn't keep me from crying.

"That's so sad," I cried.

"Yeah," Fang agreed.

Finally we reached a window.

And there was Angel, Gazzy And Nudge. But no Iggy.

It took all my strength and Fangs dirty look to not just break the window, grab them and run out of there.

They where being hurt. The needles where making their skin bruise. Plus the straps

Where really tight.

Angel and Nudge where crying and Gazzy was trying to hold back his tears.

"Fang! We have to go in there!" I cried.

"Not yet," He spoke.

We waited until the bad people had left.

Then we went in.

"Angel! Nudge! Gazzy!," I screamed.

They all looked at me with hurt eyes.

"Come on, where getting out of here," Fang said picking up Nudge.

"What about Iggy," Gazzy moaned.

"I Know where he is," Angel said.

"Where honey!" I forced a smile as I picked her up.

"In the dead people room."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11.

I immediately ran out there and started looking.

He can't be dead.

Not yet.

"We need to find him!" I screamed.

They all came out and started searching.

I looked under scraps of metal, clothes and even other people.

"I found him!" Nudge finally yelled.

We all ran over to where nudges voice was.

And there was Iggy. Thrown there like a sack of trash.

"OH My GOD!! IGGY!," we all screamed.

Fang ran over and picked him up and brought him to a flat surface.

Thankfully he was still breathing. But not much.

Gazzy started hypervinlating, Angel stood there shocked, Nudge was trying to find something to do to help, Fang was giving Iggy CPR and I was trying to find some water.

But there was none!

Nothing!

And Iggy wasn't looking any better.

His face was almost completely purple, one of his eyes was swollen shut and his clothes where practically torn to shreds.

"UGBJKDJ!"

All our heads turned in the direction of Iggy and Fang.

"He is breathing!" Fang yelled.

We all ran over as quickly as we could.

"Ohhh…myyy hefabsd," iggy stuttered.

"OH my god! Iggy! You're alive!!!" I screamed and hugged him.

"Yeah. Ow. I am," I said.

Then we heard shoes coming from down the hall.

"Uhhh…Max…we might want to get out of here," Nudge whispered.

"Good idea," I mouthed as me and fang helped iggy to his feet.

No we had to find a way out.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

Oh man. This was bad!

"everyone be quiet and follow me!" I whispered as loudly as I dared.

We all tip toed out the door that the sound was not coming from.

Fang and Nudge where helping Iggy.

I opened the door silently and tip toed out.

Thankfully, everyone else did too.

When I was here I tried to memorize where everything was.

It helps…somewhat.

I led us down enormous hallways and through empty rooms and closets that I didn't even know existed.

All the wall paper was starting to fall and the floors where getting nosier with each step.

"Someones coming," iggy breathed, surprising all of us.

I nodded and ran into the room closest to us.

I closed the door and locked it and tried to find places to hide, just in case.

Iggy was hiding under a desk, Fang was behind the curtain, Nudge was in a toy chest thingy, Angel was on a shelf under a blanket, gazzy was in a small closet and I was behind door, waiting to knock someone out if they opened the door.

I tried to act calm for the others… but it was hard work when we might now get out of here alive.

My breathing was getting heavier, and louder by the minute that went by.

I could hear the almost silent footsteps out in the hallway. Coming closer to us every step It took.

"Come on out birdies, im gonna find you!" someone hissed.

Birdies?! What the….

I looked back to make sure everyone was in hiding.

I sighed in relief, because they were.

I braced myself for what was to come.

The door handle was starting to turn.

Even though it was "locked".

I gulped and put on my meanest face.

The door opened a crack…then an inch.

"Argh!" I yelled attacking the person.

"get off me you weakling!" Someone screamed.

"In your nightmare!" I screeked back, pulling the person hair and getting a good look at their face.

It was mike. I should have known.

Then everybody came out to come help me, before something really bad happened.

"get some rope, or chains," I instructed.

Nudge went back in the room and, amazingly, found some chains right away.  
"here max," she smirked at mike.

"Your never gonna get away with this," he spat.

"We already are," I said getting off his back and tieing him up.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

"Make sure he's really tight," I told fang as he tied Mike up with another rope, just in case.

I watched out of the corner of my eye as Fang tied Mike.

He was tight all right.

"Come on, let's go," I whispered.

We all got in a single file line and started off down the hallway.

But something was wrong.

My eyesight was getting hazy and I started to get dizzy.

But I kept on going anyway.

I looked to my right and to my left every 5 seconds.

Making my head throb.

The falling off-blue wallpaper was starting to dance and it looked like I had two left feet.

"You ok?" Fang asked quietly.

I nodded, but I for sure wasn't.

We got to the end of that hallway and I stopped.

So did everyone else.

I could get used to this…if I survive this.

I poked my head around the corner and saw that the cost was clear, so I tip toed on.

By now I could barely see.

My vision was clouded by black dots and my throat was on fire.

I had to put my arms out to see where I was going.

Then I collapsed.

FANGS POV.

I knew something was wrong with max.

And when she fainted, my suspions where confirmed.

I wanted to scream, Max! But I jumped out to catch her instead.

All the others where coving their mouths, their eyes wide.

Except for Iggy, but his mouth twitched and he stiffened.

I groaned as her full weight was on my arms.

Not that it was a lot…I mean it wasn't but I didn't want her like unconscious.

"Guys…stay calm, Iggy and Gazzy, go in front, Nudge and Angel, stay behind me," I whisper instructed.

They nodded and Iggy went around the corner.

I followed them, cradling Max like a baby.

We walked a little farther when something happened.

Angel screamed.

I spun around, almost dropping Max.

There she was, in Nudges arms, crying and gasping.

She was also pointing.

I looked to where her shaking finger was.

She was pointing at a door.

And inside that door was a room with tons of dead bodies…covered in blood and mold.


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER 14:

Max's pov

Darkness.

All I could see was darkness.

I tried to run. I tried to escape.

But nothing worked.

Damn…I have to get out of here!

I tried screaming…but nothing came out of my mouth.

Then I remember that I had fainted.

UGH! My friends were in trouble and all I could do was think angry thoughts to myself.

But maybe I could do something.

Instead of trying to speak, I tried opening my eyes.

I put all my energy in my body instead of my mind.  
Which was not a happy place right now.

Anyway, I felt my eyelashes move, but thought no one would notice.

But then someone clamped their hand on my mouth, jerking me awake.

I looked around, eyes wide and alert.

Apparently I was on Fangs lap.

Secretly, I loved this, but I wasn't going to tell him that.

You better not either.

His hand was covering my mouth, the other on my back.

_Be quiet. His eyes said._

Angel, nudge, gazzy and iggy where next to us on the floor.

Their faces were happy, but their eyes were screaming with terror.

Then I noticed something.

The rest of the room was covered in bodies.

Dead bodies.

I jumped, putting my head deeper into Fangs chest, but took it away just as fast.

He took his hand off my mouth.

"Are you alright?" he whispered.

I nodded, trying to take my eyes away from his dark ones.

"Isn't Iggy lucky?" Nudge spoke.

"Uh huh," I agreed.

I got off of Fang and stood up.

"Are you guys ok?" I asked.

Everyone but Angel nodded.

I went over to her and picked her up.

I hugged her tight; patting her messy curls, letting her small head lay on my shoulder.

"What's the matter?" I cooed.

"Everything!" She cried.

"Shh! They could hear us!' Iggy warned.

"Who?" I mouthed.

"Mike, and the people in the white coats, their on to us." He explained.

I huffed, blowing a strand of hair out of my face.

"Well, we better get moving then," I muttered.

I put angel down and grabbed her hand.

"Wait," Gazzy said.

We all looked at him.

Then he did something I should have suspected.

He let one rip.

Like an atomic bomb firt.

We all covered out noses and mouths, trying not to laugh.

"Ahh, much better," Gazzy sighed.

This made us laugh even harder.

And for a moment, I thought that everything was going to be ok.

But, of course, that didn't last.

Suddenly the door flew open and about ten people ran in.

"Get them!" Mike yelled.

I guess the chains weren't tight enough.

This caught me completely off guard.

I totally panicked. I had no idea what to do.

So I did nothing. I let them take us away.

Everyone gave me pained looks.

"Later," I mouthed.

We needed to come up with a secret language or something.

The people, who were apparently half wolf, came over to us.

Mike walked to me, smirking.

"Miss me honey," he said.

"You wish," I spat.

"I already do," he winked.

Then he handcuffed my hands behind my back and put on those ankle weights around my right ankle.

Everyone else had handcuffs and ankle weights to, and thankfully we were all ankle weighted together.

And just as we were going to be dragged out, someone that I regaonzied but forgot the name of, walked in.

"Yes, good, I see you caught the escapees," he frowned.

"Wasn't that hard," someone said.

"Of course Ari," the guy agreed.

"Yes, this will be the last time they ever escape."


End file.
